


My own saezuru fan fiction after chapter 43

by bananafishlover78



Category: twittering birds never fly, 囀る鳥は羽ばたかない | Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananafishlover78/pseuds/bananafishlover78
Summary: I have just finished to read chapter 43 of twittering birds never fly and I wanted to write down my own emotions and thoughts. All in all volumes 6 and 7 of twittering birds never fly have been very painful for me. That’s why I have started my own fan fiction... comments are always welcome :-) Please enjoy !
Relationships: Doumeki Chikara/Yashiro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Yashiro x Doumeki Bathroom scene - PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have just finished to read chapter 43 of twittering birds never fly and I wanted to write down my own emotions and thoughts. All in all volumes 6 and 7 of twittering birds never fly have been very painful for me. That’s why I have started my own fan fiction... comments are always welcome :-) Please enjoy !

“If nothing has changed then you could also do it with me Yashiro-san?”  
When hearing those words, Yashiro was overwhelmed by swirling thoughts and emotions:  
“Why do these words feel like a cold shower ? I feel shivering deep inside of me and damn I can’t move a single limb of my body. Am I panicking ? No, it’s not that. My heart aches. What is that?  
Here he is in front of me after 4 years. I have been fooling myself all this time I could forget you Doumeki. How much I have struggled with my mind but my heart couldn’t let you go... those memories, your face, the warmth of your body... why... why?” 

Yashiro tried to walk on and leave the bathroom, unable to speak. Doumeki still standing in front of him and not moving. Their eyes met... 

Doumeki could see a vulnerable Yashiro in front of him. It was clear to him that his words had hit some strings of his heart causing him pain.  
Why did he pronounce those words? Was he mad at Yashiro? Did he want to provoke him? Yes when he saw that call from Inami he felt an uncontrollable rage boiling inside of him. But where did all that anger come from ?  
It was his toxic jealousy, wasn’t it? His desire to possess Yashiro completely. He wanted Yashiro to belong only to him. His own kashira...  
Once he had asked himself if he could ever desire someone else so profoundly like the way he felt for Yashiro and with the time passing by he had realised he could not. Nobody else would ever replace the place Yashiro had in his heart.

Those silent moments in the bathroom felt like an eternity. It was as if time had stopped completely...

Then Doumeki moved aside and Yashiro was on the point to leave the room.

Suddenly Doumeki grabbed his arm. “Please don’t go” he whispered. His voice was trembling now.

“Why? Is there anything else you would like to tell me?” Said Yashiro with a firm voice.

Doumeki stared at him. His face getting close to Yashiro’s. 

Then he suddenly kissed Yashiro’s soft wet lips while holding tenderly the back of Yashiro’s head with his right hand, his fingers gently intertwining Yashiro’s velvet hair.

Doumeki felt that all the tension he had built up till that moment melted away at once. Tears began to stream down his face.  
It seemed to him that for now they had only been able to hurt each other with words. So he hoped that his kiss could speak right to Yashiro’s heart, reaching him in a way words could not at the moment.

He didn’t want to let Yashiro go. He was longing for his warm sensuous lips some more... just a bit more... losing himself into this precious instant, clinging to an everlasting dream...


	2. Just a short poem inspired by the Saezuru song Moratorium

Softly touching your cheek   
Those stolen glances   
You and I   
Like day and night  
Hold me once more  
Don't let me go   
Can't you see I don't want to disappear   
Nights of love   
But now a cold rain is falling on me   
And my cry in the deserted street   
Where is that sensual embrace   
That saved me   
Don’t wanna get lost in my loneliness  
Heartbreaking and destructive   
Glances of love   
Speechless   
Forbidden whispers   
Another night goes by   
Your hands on my body   
Shivers of pleasure   
I would like to lose myself in your gaze  
Forever


	3. Yashiro x Doumeki Bathroom scene - PART 2

Yashiro felt Doumeki’s lips pressed to his. He could hardly take a breath...  
”Now I shouldn’t abandon myself to this kiss. Now that I am losing control... the wall between us that I have built up as a shield to protect myself. As an excuse since I didn’t want to suffer anymore. It was just a mere lie... that wall now you see.. is violently crashing down scattering more pieces of my heart all around. Will you collect them all and fix them together ? Tell me can you do that ?  
Why do I taste your salty tears ? What do those tears mean now? Please tell me...”  
Yashiro abandoned himself to these tormented thoughts and emotions.

Doumeki was still caressing his mouth with his lips, repeatedly. He didn’t want to let go. 

Yashiro suddenly detached his lips from Doumeki and whispered softly: „Have you missed me? I think I can feel it now from the taste of your tears...”

Doumeki covered his face with both hands and started to sob uncontrollably. His mouth couldn’t pronounce a single word. That inconsolable cry gave voice to the profound pain he had concealed in his soul for 4 long years.

Yashiro felt his heart stinging. He took Doumekis hands in his own and removed slowly his black gloves. He moved Doumekis right hand closed to his mouth and started to lick passionately his fingertips and then his tongue stroked Doumeki’s palm in sensuous movements.

Doumeki quaked with pleasure. He couldn’t believe that Yashiro’s hot mouth was tasting his hand in such a sensual way. Those hands he had covered with black gloves till now since he didn’t want to feel the direct touch of other people’s skins.  
Now he felt completely at the mercy of his kashira. Naked and vulnerable. 

Yashiro sank his head in Doumeki’s neck breathing heavily. He was getting aroused.  
Doumeki pulled Yashiro’s naked body close to his own kissing softly his neck. Yashiro moaned. That moan awoke an untamed desire in Doumeki. He couldn’t control himself any longer.  
“Kashira... kashira...” he sighed sinking his head into Yashiro’s breast. Yashiro’s soft scent was pervading all his senses. How he had missed his body. His lips stroked sensuously Yashiro’s nipples and moved downwards kissing Yashiro’s hard cock. 

“Do you want me?” Whispered Doumeki. “Yes, I do” replied Yashiro with a moan. Doumeki held him softly and carried him in his arms. He laid him gently on the carpet of the bathroom.  
“Kashira, are you comfortable enough or do you want me to bring you some towels?” Asked Doumeki.  
„I see you haven’t changed your old attitude have you?..” replied Yashiro and smiled softly at him caressing Doumeki’s cheek along the length of his scar. He added “am ok. Go on now...” and pressed his lips to Doumeki’s, pouring in that passionate kiss all the love which was bursting in his heart.

They loved each other intimately for the whole night forgetting all the sorrow and loneliness of the past 4 years.  
Their bodies burning with an insatiable passion...


	4. Hold on to your dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning Yashiro wakes up in Doumeki’s arms...

Yashiro let himself be lulled for a few more moments by that sweet soothing slumber. He felt light and euphoric at the same time....

Slowly he remembered what had happened last night. He and Doumeki had stood in front of each other. The unbearable tension between them had suddenly disappeared when Doumeki had kissed him. The salty tears on his face. That profound sentiment that had been suffocated and repressed for too long had now taken control over both of them. They had made love all night until exhausted they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.  
But that tormented yearning for love was not yet stilled. And it would return again, wilder than before... 

Yashiro felt a sting in his heart. Would he ever be able to get rid of those ghosts of his past and surrender to a love as pure and selfless as Doumeki's? He was afraid. And that stupid fear had made him make mistakes in the past. He had even lost himself. He knew that soon he and Doumeki would have to confront each other, talk and even fight. Would he be able to face Doumeki and be honest with himself? He owed it to Doumeki.

Doumeki was still sleeping by his side. He was beautiful. Yashiro gently touched his face and stroked his cheek.

"Kashira, Kashira... hmmm..." whispered Doumeki weakly. Yashiro felt a shiver of love so intense that it took his breath away.  
He sank his head into Doumeki's warm neck and inhaled that sweet familiar scent deeply. Again and again. An intense, uncontrollable fire began to pervade his entire body. He was losing control again... He wanted Doumeki. He wanted to possess him, to make him his own.

He gently touched his lips and then kissed them eagerly. Doumeki belonged to him.  
Doumeki slowly opened his eyes and whispered "Kashira, you're here. So it wasn't all a dream, an illusion..." and tears returned to his face. 

He tried to hide those tears and covered his face with an arm but Yashiro grabbed his arm and said "Look at me. I'm right here. Kiss me. Get angry. Fight me. And then love me more than before but don't let me go. Not this time." 

Doumeki stared into Yashiro's eyes and saw pain, angst, but at the same time the preciousness of love which he remotely kept in his soul.  
It was up to Doumeki to release all the beauty of that love. 

He gently caressed Yashiro's cheek, who quivered thru that touch. Then he pulled Yashiro's naked body close to his.  
Every time their bodies touched, a sparkle of passion ignited an impetuous and primordial desire in both of them... they surrendered once more to that intoxicating ecstasy.

—————————————————-


	5. There are things which will never change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to be considered the second part of chapter 4

They softly cuddled up to each other a little longer, sharing sweet caresses and kisses. 

Then Yashiro stretched and sat down on the bed next to Doumeki. He took Doumeki's right hand tightly in his own. "Listen Doumeki. I need to tell you something," Yashiro's expression was serious.  
Doumeki felt a cold shiver running down his back and started to feel worried.

"I want to tell you this personally because I can't bear the thought of you hearing it from someone else.  
When I was seriously wounded by Hirata, that injury at my head damaged the retina of my left eye. As a result, I can only see dark shadows with this eye now. I don't know if the damage is irreparable. Nanahara suggested to see a doctor a long time ago, but I've never done so. Hmm, actually I think I gave a really dumb reply to Nanahara back then. I told him it doesn't matter after all since I have two eyes and the other one works. Well that's it of the whole story. In the end I never really cared about my eye’s injury."

Doumeki remained silent with a blank stare. Then he looked up and met Yashiro's eyes. Those beautiful eyes he was madly in love with and said:  
“Tell me how much longer do you want to be hurt? And to let your precious body be torn apart and violated?? It is as if you are ready to accept all the pain in this world and take it for granted... as if you would like to carry this unbearable burden in your soul on and on until one day you will fall down into a deep black hole. With no safe place to go back to in your life.  
If you can't take care of yourself please let me teach you!”

Yashiro realised that the cute chick he had met years ago who would follow him everywhere like his shadow had turned into a self-confident grown-up man. He softly smiled at this thought and said: “I think I will miss that little clingy bird you used to be who never wanted to leave his nest. Now you have learnt to fly Doumeki.”  
And he tenderly stroked his cheek.  
Doumeki blushed... and replied “I may have wings now but you have showed me how to fly... You know sometimes people might change for better or for worse but if I look inside of me my love for you has never changed. It’s only become stronger, deeper.  
So in the end our heart will always show us the constant path we would like to pursue in our life. I have thought about you every single day in the last 4 years. My biggest regret and I will never forgive myself for this is that I didn’t come to look for you. I have been such a dumb coward. I have lost 4 long precious years during which I could have been by your side and loved you. From now on I will never leave you. If you push me away I will chase you. I won’t give up. Never. So please give me, give us a chance ok?” 

Doumeki started to sob like a child. 

Oh yes he was still too cute thought Yashiro and his soft innocent core was still there as a precious jewel which Yashiro wanted to protect and treasure forever.


	6. Loving you is all what I’ll ever know...

Nanahara knocked at the door: “Boss?”  
“Yes, please come in Nanahara“. Said Yashiro.  
“Good Morning Boss. Oh hi, Doumeki I didn’t know you were here.” Nanahara looked surprised.  
“Boss, breakfast will be ready in about a hour. We will then discuss the Kido’s affair during breakfast. You can get ready and take a bath before it.”  
“Ok thanks Nanahara. See you later then.”

After Nanahara left the room, Yashiro said: “Doumeki, come on. Let’s take a bath together.”  
“Kashira, do you want me to wash your back?” asked gently Doumeki.  
“Actually I expect you will be doing more than that!” replied Yashiro and smiled maliciously. Doumeki’s cheeks turned hot.

The water was warm and pleasant. Yashiro immediately felt relaxed. He was waiting for Doumeki to join him into the tub. He looked at him and said: “Hmm Doumeki I see you are eager to strip in front of me. Ok then go ahead but do it slowly. I wanna enjoy it” said Yashiro smirking.  
Doumeki blushed till both ears.  
Yashiro grabbed Doumeki’s arm and pulled him close to him in the tub. “Hmmm you are so beautiful” whispered Yashiro in Doumeki's ear. Then he kissed his neck and bit it softly. Moist kisses were now filling Doumeki's lips. 

Yashiro’s arousal had been unleashed... He soaped every inch of Doumeki’s body with sensual movements sinking his head into Doumeki’s breast and moaning heavily. Doumeki felt his wild excitement exploding... „You are mine Kashira. You are all mine” he sighed feeling his heady arousal out of control. He licked Yashiro’s nipples passionately with his tongue. Then his lips stroked softly Yashiro’s groin. Yashiro gasped sensually.  
“Yes am yours” whispered Yashiro “and now give it to me... I want to feel your body quaking and quivering deep inside of me. Mess me up till I can’t take it anymore... till I scream your name over and over while all the energy leaves my body and I surrender to the wildest orgasm I have ever had. Then hold me tight, cradle my exhausted body and lull me into a soothing sleep with tender whispers of love.”

Those words had been mind blowing for Doumeki. He completely succumbed to his unbridled passion... Yashiro’s body belonged to him... only to him. He just wanted to be inside him, being one with Yashiro... hmm loving him felt so incredibly good . He realized that he never ever wanted to miss all this again. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They spent some more tender moments snuggling together in the tub. Doumeki’s arms were gently surrounding Yashiro’s breast. His fingers softly stroking Yashiro‘s nipples in circular movements.  
„Have you ever thought in the last 4 years to start a new life and let the past behind you?” Asked Yashiro. Doumeki replied: “no I couldn’t and I didn’t want to”. “Come on Doumeki. Haven’t you ever had any affairs during all this time?” Doumeki blushed and was silent. “Ok sorry I didn’t mean to push you. Don’t worry if you don’t want to talk about it...” added Yashiro.  
“Actually....” Doumeki said with a slight embarrassment “I have just done it myself every now and then and I used to wear the tiger shirt you had given to me... sometimes I even kept your portrait close to me. My fingers have often stroked that picture and many tears have fallen on it. Aoi made that beautiful portrait of you 4 years ago. She has always admired you. And somehow she knew I was suffering a lot after we had gone separate ways. I didn’t tell her about my feelings but she could see it. She came to visit a couple of times and she may have seen that I had cried. One day she surprised me with that beautiful portrait. I am not a person who usually gets attached to objects but I have started to love that portrait and your tiger shirt since they reminded me of you. They have really given me so much comfort in my darkest hours.” Yashiro felt tears in his eyes. He was deeply moved by Doumeki’s confession. He turned his head to Doumeki and kissed him tenderly. Then he whispered: “Doumeki I love you.”


	7. Happy birthday Yashiro!!! (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short story takes place some months in the future after the events of chapter 43...
> 
> Soon it’s Yashiro’s birthday and that’s why I have been inspired to write this text. I hope you will enjoy it ^^

The snow was falling heavily, covering the city in a soft white blanket. The streets were deserted. An unusual sense of peace almost let forget the typical hectic bustle of a metropolis like Tokyo.

"The weather forecast has announced a heavy snowstorm for tonight. Our dinner at the restaurant has been cancelled”, said Yashiro.  
Doumeki was busy lighting a small electric fireplace he had given to Yashiro for his birthday. 

Yashiro took a blanket and wrapped his and Doumeki's shoulders with it.  
"Happy Birthday Kashira." whispered Doumeki and gently kissed Yashiro's lips. "Today it’s such a special day and I’m so sorry that our candlelight dinner has been cancelled due to the weather."

“Ah Doumeki, I couldn't imagine a more romantic evening than this. You and me cuddling up close to the fireplace." Said Yashiro smiling and snuggling even closer to Doumeki.  
"I could spend the whole evening looking into your eyes whispering that I love you...." Yashiro sighed. 

Doumeki's eyes got lost in Yashiro's. They were so full of love. A love so pure and deep that it poured every time into Yashiro’s heart making it almost burst.  
"Doumeki you are the most beautiful, most precious gift this life could ever give me." Said yashiro and a couple of tears streaked down on his face. 

Doumeki took Yashiro in his arms. He kissed his tears away and laid him gently on the blanket. Yashiro wore only a light yukata when he was at home. Doumeki gently moved the fabric of the yukata revealing Yashiro's bare body. He sank his head into Yashiro's chest inhaling deeply his scent and moved his lips to his nipples kissing them sensually. 

Then he stretched his arms over Yashiro's legs: "Your legs are so long and curvy. I would like to stroke and kiss them all the time." Doumeki whispered and then he added: "Touching your body gives me shivers. I lose my mind and feel myself sinking into an abyss of pleasure. Deeper and deeper until I get lost inside of you." 

Doumeki lightly grazed yashiro's legs with his fingertips from bottom to top, again and again.  
Yashiro was overwhelmed by an uncontrollable quiver. "Hhmm... Doumeki... Doumeki..." he moaned with pleasure. 

Doumeki touched Yashiro’s thighs with his lips savouring them.  
“You're so beautiful Kashira." He whispered tenderly.  
“I want to make love to you slowly all night long and cradle you in my arms so you can feel how much I love you. If you fall asleep I will watch over your sleep and gently caress your face. I'll kiss your sleepy eyelids and whisper sweet dreams of love in your ear." "Will you surrender completely tonight and let yourself go?" 

Yashiro felt a burning fire deep inside.  
His body was turning into clay in Doumeki's hands. He gasped a sigh of passion and slowly let himself fall into Doumeki's arms, who grabbed him softly...


	8. Happy birthday Yashiro!!! (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yashiro, baby you truly deserve all the love of this world!!! Let Doumeki spoil you rotten on your special day!!! 
> 
> I love you!

Doumeki gently held Yashiro in his arms and carried him to the bedroom. Yashiro closed his eyes and laid his head on Doumeki's shoulder, surrendering to the comforting warmth of Doumeki’s body.  
He felt so relaxed. That soothing sense of protection, which he had never experienced in his life before, had now become so real and intense thanks to Doumeki.  
He just wanted to sink into that sweet blissful feeling...

Doumeki gently laid him down onto the bed.  
That night it felt like the whole world around them had faded away under the snow. Only he and Yashiro existed... 

Yashiro’s lips were so plump and seductive. Doumeki moisted his thumb with his saliva and gently stroked Yashiro’s lower lip with it. He felt Yashiro’s arousal growing among sighs of pleasure. His breathing was laboured. “Doumeki... hmmm... Doumeki... more...” he gasped.

“Sssshhh just keep relaxing. We are getting slowly started tonight...”, whispered Doumeki softly in his ear and gently caressed his cheek.  
Yashiro took Doumeki’s hand and kissed it tenderly. He sighed: “It feels so good Doumeki”.  
His enticing gaze made Doumeki’s heart melt.

“It is going to feel even better I promise“ said Doumeki smiling.  
His voice was a soft whisper...

Doumeki’s tongue began stroking Yashiro’s chest with passion. His teeth gently grazed his nipples....

Then his hands moved sensuously all over Yashiro’s body. He wanted to feel him with every pore of his skin.  
Yashiro’s muscles were stretching and relaxing under his touch.  
He looked so strong and beautiful. 

Yashiro had cast a spell on him from the very first moment they had met. His beauty was mesmerising and Doumeki had surrendered to it a long time ago.

“Please make love to me and let this night never end...” whispered Yashiro.  
Doumeki pulled him closer holding gently Yashiro’s head with one hand and stroking his velvet hair. 

Soft tongue-kisses ignited their unbridled arousal.  
Their bodies were now quaking and quivering.  
Yashiro felt Doumeki inside him.  
An unspoken pleasure shot thru his whole body stealing his senses.  
“Kashira...hmm.. kashira..” sighed Doumeki setting the pace.  
Their ecstatic moans were a crescendo of passion... Then they both surrendered in unison to a mind-blowing orgasm, sparkles of energy releasing from their bodies. Still out of breath they tenderly hugged each other sharing soft caresses and gentle kisses and lulling each other in such a blissful slumber. 


	9. The dream ~ PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place some time before chapter 43. During the events of volume 7 Yashiro has a current dream about Doumeki and this story has been inspired by it.

"It hurts me. It hurts me so much."  
By now Yashiro had that recurring dream: Immersed in the darkness he tried to grab that outstretched hand that reached out to him from above. Their fingers barely touched, but he never managed to hold on to that hand which suddenly disappeared into the darkness. He wanted to cry out in his dream but not a single sound came out of his mouth, which was wide open from the fear that petrified him. Fear of that narrow, dark space in which he was a prisoner... and alone...

He woke up with a start, breathing heavily. His heart was pounding in his chest. Why did that nightmare regularly haunt him at night? He took his face in his hands and tried to calm down. It's just a stupid dream, he said to himself. But why does it hurt so much?  
Tears began to run down his face. Even though that dream was tormenting him regularly, it was the first time that he had surrendered to such a desperate crying. His tears became sobs and he found himself whispering Doumeki's name unconsciously.

"Doumeki.... Doumeki," he sighed and then indulged in deeper sobs.  
He missed those warm, loving hands that had touched him gently and caressed him, making him feel emotions he had never felt before. He missed those strong arms that had held him more than once and had embraced him. Where was that warmth that soothed his torn soul?  
Those memories now only made him bleed deep inside. They tore him apart until he felt almost to suffocate. And the longing for that insatiable love would never be quenched...

He dressed, lit a cigarette and decided to go out. He hoped that the fresh air of that starry night would free his mind and perhaps soothe some of the wounds he carried in his soul.  
He found himself wandering through the deserted streets without a precise destination. He tried to clear his mind by exhaling the smoke of his cigarette.  
The street lamps illuminated the pavement with a languid yellowish light. An almost unusual silence reigned, interrupted only occasionally by the passing of a lone car.  
Suddenly, someone grasped Yashiro’s arm. He turned around and found Doumeki standing in front of him. His heart stopped for an instant. He felt like paralyzed. "What.....?" He said feebly but his voice got lost in the cool air of that starry night. He felt himself shaking deep inside. He bent down and put his head on his legs, covering his face with his hands. It was an hallucination. He was dreaming again and soon the darkness would reach out its voracious claws and swallow him up again.  
"Kashira Kashira please stand up. Look at me," Doumeki said softly. Those words shook Yashiro out of the trance he was in. Doumeki's hand gently but firmly grabbed his arm and made him stand up.  
"You're shaking" whispered Doumeki in Yashiro's ear. Yashiro abandoned himself into Doumeki’s arms and burst into tears. Those tears and sobs were like an impetuous river that washed away and subdued the unbearable burden which Yashiro had carried in his soul for much too long.  
Doumeki hugged him tightly and gently caressed his cheek, kissing his tears.  
"I love you, Kashira," he sighed tenderly. Yashiro felt a soothing warmth pervade him, so pure and intense that it completely melted the cold darkness that had gripped his heart until that moment.  
"Doumeki please come home with me..."


	10. The dream ~ PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yashiro x Doumeki,  
> Happy Valentine’s Day!  
> May your sweet love shine bright every day!

They walked the way back to Yashiro’s apartment without talking. They were both still overwhelmed by a turmoil of emotions. After 4 years their paths had crossed again...

They were still on the doorstep when Doumeki suddenly stole a breathless kiss from Yashiro, savouring passionately his mouth. Then he sucked his neck leaving a kiss mark on it. “You are mine” he whispered and added: “It’s been 4 years... it’s been 4 long endless years.... I won’t hold back tonight...”  
“Neither will I”, replied Yashiro. His voice sounded so enticing and erotic.  
Doumeki started to strip Yashiro clothes savagely ripping the fabric of his shirt.  
This ardent and passionate outburst of lust was thrilling Yashiro and sent shivers thru all his body. He felt how much Doumeki was desiring him.

Then Doumeki began exploring and stroking every inch of Yashiro’s bare skin. Yashiro leaned his head on Doumeki’s shoulder gasping and moaning.  
No, this time it was not a dream. He was real. His soft touches were real. And there it was again... Doumeki’s soothing warmth pervading his body filling him from deep inside. Realisation struck Yashiro: what he had always missed in his life and what he had long craved for was this sweet affection, this soft love-making. And all this had come true thanks to Doumeki...  
“Doumeki, I want you” sighed Yashiro.  
Doumeki lifted him gently and carried him to the bedroom. He frenetically removed his own shirt and pants and hovered naked over Yashiro. Their bodies were on fire... they exchanged passionate kisses, devouring their mouths. They ardently yearned for one another...

“Cry out my name ! I want to hear your voice!” Said Doumeki out loud, “I want to hear how you feel when I make love to you...”  
“Doumeki... hmmm Doumeki... more... more!” Yashiro was moaning and sobbing, pleading Doumeki to bring him over the edge over and over again.  
They had both terribly missed this intimacy and now they just wanted to drown into it...

“You are the most out of control I have ever seen” whispered Yashiro.  
“You too kashira. You too...” sighed Doumeki and added: “You are so sexy. Your body exudes erotism from every pore. I am completely losing my mind..” 

Then Yashiro grazed Doumeki’s nipples sensuously with his lips and bit them tenderly. His hot palms moved all over Doumeki’s body.  
“Kashira... kashira...” moaned Doumeki passionately. He was surrendering to this heady fervour.  
Their bodies completely melted into one another, their hearts beating in unison at the rhythm of their precious love.

They tenderly held into each other’s arms and lulled themselves in the bliss of their sexual afterglow. Doumeki idly stroked Yashiro’s soft hair and tenderly whispered in his ear: “This love is so intense that it almost aches. It’s so possessive and toxic that I would like to lock you in a cage. Then nobody would ever be able to see you or to talk to you. You would only be there for me day and night. Such love is dangerous...”

Yashiro replied: “No it’s beautiful. You are beautiful Doumeki. I LOVE YOU”


End file.
